


Stitched Up

by ChibiMagicMaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiMagicMaster/pseuds/ChibiMagicMaster
Summary: Kurloz doesn’t understand why his flushed crush is scared of him. He has done everything he can to get his attention, maybe he has to take it a step further.





	1. Flushed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I ship this they're just cute together.

Your name is Kurloz Makara, you happen to be a high blood, right under Cronus. Who happens to be the pinpoint of your affection at the moment. Meulin agrees that you and Cronus would be nice together. That’s all you could understand before her and her dancestor started fangirling. One problem is that Cronus seems terrified of you. 

You know the guy is willing to participate in a quadrant with anyone, but once you go up to confess he immediately dashes off. Others have even told you that Cronus was bothering them with his flirting. You even specifically hang out with Mituna near Cronus’s hive. The only time Cronus came over is when you went to chat with your dancestor for a moment. The second Cronus made eye contact with you, his cigar fell out and patted Mituna’s shoulder. The next moment you hear a loud bang of Cronus’s hive door slamming. You spend the rest of the time slowly patting his seahorse lusus. 

Partially you could understand why he is afraid of you. Being the protective moirail you are stand up for Mituna. Cronus often flees since, you stand protectively over your moirail clenching your fists at him. His downfall was sorta your fault. Before all of your friends played the game, Cronus believed in magic. During the game, Cronus’s expression was full of glee when he learned his god tier class was The Bard of Hope. 

His full blown story of him defeating the evil magician was tying into his vision. So you went onto his planet to “talk” to him. You told him about magic never really being true. You told Aranea to put you and him to sleep on the exact time. Due to Cronus not having contact with anyone for awhile he was surprised you came. Cronus isn’t really that popular in the group. Mituna has even told you that he has made suicide attempts to attract people’s attention. You tried talking to him but he never replied to your messages. When you mass messaged him he seemed hesitant to let you come, he didn’t have a choice. Either way you would have come even if he said no.

Through Aranea she put both of you to sleep. There you immediately got to work and flew from Prospit all the way to Derse. Cronus is the only one who has yet to awaken. Once you get to Cronus’s room you get to work and take out the items out of your miracle sylladex. Stuff starts flying out and crashing, making multiple dents in his tower room. You protect Cronus if anything starts flying at him.

You hang up multiple posters supporting The Dark Carnival. Then you throw all of his magic wands and wizard robes. Destroying multiple wizardly ornaments in his Derse styled room. From your knowledge whatever you do in their bedroom affects them in the waking world. You awaken once your done. You pick up Cronus and put him in his recuperacoon.

Later when he started meeting up with everyone to discuss the final plan, he was different. You didn’t expect the outcome but he seemed more confident. He had his hair slicked back and he changed his shirt from black to white. You secretly tried using the chucklevoodoos on him since he should support The Dark Carnival now. You got closer and his eyes gave a quick flash before he became disoriented. 

Your stitched smile became wider as you walked back to Meulin.


	2. Rivals

There is one person that might be able to get in your way for when your plan finally falls into place. That person is the brightly colored sweater wearing troll. Cronus seems to have a slight infatuation with him. No one can bare to listen to the troll’s speeches but Cronus. When you’re passing by you see Cronus sitting cross legged with a lopsided smile, content is written all over his face. 

It makes you mentally groan. Out of all the people your flushed crush could like, it just had to be that person. You could understand someone like the diligent blue blood that seemed happier these days with Meulin as his moirail. Then he did have the brown blood by his side. Even Cronus taking a liking to the brown blood would make even more sense than the mutant blood. All the mutant blood would do is give endless lectures to his friends. Kankri tried speaking to you once, but you toned Kankri out and waited till his mouth stopped moving. Then he is there. Listening to every single word like it’s a cliffhanger. 

You’ve seen Cronus occasionally flirt with Kankri, but not to the point that it drives him away. The gestures that you can make out from the afar. Like Kankri is just brushing off the advances like he is already used to it. Waving off the affection from the poor violet blood that you desire. You almost broke off part of the wall that you were clenching onto while watching the scene unfold. 

They have been hanging out a lot more recently. You just watch from the afar to make sure nothing gets to advanced between the two trolls. You’d intervene before they would even come close to doing anything together. You use the chucklevoodoos to take over Meulin’s mind for the purpose of watching them. To make sure you don’t look as suspicious as you would if you were alone. She doesn’t remember anything anyway. You would park the two of you nearby them to hear parts of their conversations. You would always stand in a direction that would let you see the both of them. 

Seems that Cronus is showing Kankri his love of music. You personally have listened to some of them. You asked Mituna to get it for you from Cronus, since you obviously can’t get near Cronus without him running away. His music is quite tasteful. You do enjoy listening to them every once in awhile when your by yourself in your hive. Cronus looks so happy when he starts playing some of it outloud for Kankri. You can’t quite make it out but it looks like Kankri is praising Cronus. You can’t see Kankri from the crappy view your at, but Cronus looks extremely happy. He’s even blushing brightly and his violet blood becomes even more obvious. His ear fins have the slightest movement. It’s adorable and the is an ugly emotion inside of you, jealousy.

You hate feeling jealous. You never really felt it with Meulin since she was the one who asked to be your matesprit. The longing to be in the position of someone else. Wanting to be closer to Cronus but not being able to achieve the simplest of things like standing near him without Cronus cowering in fear. Sometimes you get jealous of your own moirail. How Cronus easily slings an arm around Mituna or how Cronus says that Mituna completely understands him. Even Latula and Meenah are also problems. Since they are Cronus’s flushed crushes. He knows they both won’t give him the time of day but seeing his dejected face hurt you. 

You’ll soon make everyone see what they missed out on when Cronus is finally yours.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any mistakes or errors in the story please tell me in the comments and I'll fix them.
> 
> If you want anything to happen in the story just comment and I'll wave my magic wand and make it happen.


End file.
